Fighting To Live
by journey maker
Summary: Joey is fighting to live. Please read and find out why. rated for language, adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joseph William Wheeler beloved son of Frank and Mary and brother to Serenity is fighting for his life this very minute and the odds are against him. Beside him is his love and life mate Seto Kaiba. Joseph Wheeler has a brain tumor and the doctors don't hold out much hope that he'll ever recover. How did this happen, well sit back and let me tell you……………

Joey is and always been a fighter, he fought for his rights to be who he wanted to be and he also fought for the little person who was being persecuted for just being who they were. His best friends Yugi Motou, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlon, Tea Gardner and even Mai Valentine will tell you that Joey is one hell of a great guy.

He was a senior at Domino High when he and Seto Kaiba become a couple and to the dismay of the so called "Normal" students they had a very hard time getting people to realize that just because they were different they were still the same as they ever were. Seto is the CEO of Kaiba Corp and the older brother to Mokuba Kaiba who loves the idea of Seto and Joey being together and he had to fight a few fights himself just to make some of the kids in his grade know that no matter what his brother and Joey were there to stay.

Joey's parents Frank and Mary Wheeler know that their son is gay but that doesn't matter to them he is still their son and they love him. His sister loves the idea that her brother and Seto are finally together and in love and if anyone says anything to her well watch out she'll give them a black eye.

One day while Joey and Seto were driving back to the Manor from seeing Joey's parents, a car sideswiped the limo and caused it to flip and roll several times before coming to a halt upside down. Luckily both Seto and Joey were wearing their seatbelts as was the driver, but somehow Joey's head slammed into the window really hard, hard enough for him to pass out.

The Ambulance was called and all three of them were transported to Domino Emergency to be checked out and none of them were seriously injured. All Joey was complaining about was a really terrific head ache and the doctor had a MRI and a CAT scan done to rule out anything major. When the results came back they didn't find anything wrong so Joey was released along with Seto and the driver and they all went home.

Seto was told to make sure that for the next two hours not to let Joey go to sleep just to make sure that he didn't receive a concussion from the accident. As they rested Seto had to wake Joey up several times and finally after two hours he was allowed to get some rest. Thinking nothing was wrong Seto smiled as he watched his love sleeping like a baby.

That was four months ago and it seemed that all of them were going to be just fine. Joey still has some headaches but didn't tell anyone thinking they could be caused for the weather or allergies and not wanting to worry anyone he kept quiet. One afternoon while Seto and Joey were outside watching Mokuba and Serenity swim in the pool they were visiting with Frank and Mary when all of a sudden Joey stood up and fell to the ground and started having a seizure. Seto called 911, while Frank made sure that his son wasn't going to swallow his tongue.

The Ambulance finally got there and after making sure that Joey was securely fastened onto the gurney they transported him back to Domino Emergency and the same doctor that examined him when he was first brought in was there and when he saw the condition that Joey was in now, he knew that something was terribly wrong.

Doctor Jenkins ordered several tests and he then wanted another MRI and CAT scan done but this time they found something and as the doctor and technician looked at the shots of Joey's brain they both knew that his young man was in real trouble. Now Doctor Jenkins had to go tell them what they found.

Frank, Mary, Serenity, Seto and Mokuba were sitting in the waiting room when the doctor walked in and from the look on his face they all knew that it wasn't good news.

"We've found a tumor on Joey's brain and it's in an area that we can't operate without killing or making him a vegetable. The accident didn't cause the tumor we believe it was there all along, but the accident probably made it appear where if it hadn't been for the accident we might of never caught it till it was to late to do anything about it." Dr. Jenkins told them.

"What are you going to do now?" Mary asked the doctor.

"The only thing that we can do is recommend chemotherapy and radiation in hopes of shrinking the tumor but if that doesn't work then all we can do is pray that by some miracle your son comes out of this alright." The doctor said.

Mary and Serenity fell apart and Frank held them while they all cried for Joey. Mokuba was crying as Seto held him in his arms and tears were streaming down his face. Then Seto asked "Can I go see him please."

Dr. Jenkins smiled and said "That would be alright, come with me and I'll take you there." Frank opened his arms and Mokuba ran over and they all held onto each other as Seto walked with the doctor to the room where Joey was.

As he opened the door, Seto took a deep breathe and walked over to the bed and took Joey's hand in his and he softly said "Dear God, it's me Seto and I need your help again. You helped my brother when he was really sick to get well, well Joey is fighting for his life and I really need to help him get better and come home to me and our family where he belongs. Don't take him from us please. I don't think I can live without him; please help him to get better. Amen"

Tears ran down Seto's face as he opened his eyes and looked down into the face of his love and mate and smiled as he thought of all the crazy things they use to do and then he lost it thinking that that's all they might be is memories.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

While Seto was in the room, Joey coded and Seto was told to leave and the medical staff worked on bringing Joey back. He was immediately taken to Intensive Care and put on life support. The doctor went to tell Mr. & Mrs. Wheeler of their son's condition and as he explained to them "The next forty-eight hours will be the most critical because in that time we will know if your son is going to pull through or if he will remain the way he is, and you will have to make a decision whether to take him off life support and see if he will breath on his own or if he doesn't and he will probably die."

Frank and Mary both were in shock because they would have to make the decision if their only son lives or dies and for the time being they both decided to keep this from their daughter and Mokuba but Seto will have to be told because they were married and being that it would also be Seto's decision as well as their own on what to do if Joey doesn't fight to live.

Seto was sitting in the waiting room with both Serenity and Mokuba and as they were both sleeping his thoughts were with the one he loved in there being worked on but the medical staff and he wondered what the doctor was telling Joey's parents. As he sat there Seto closed his eyes and as tears ran down his face he thought of how much he and Joey were in love and how he would do anything to make it possible for him to live, but how could he do that he was only one insignificant being.

In the intensive care where Joey was his body was being kept alive by machines while his mind was wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was sitting out by the pool with Seto and his parents watching his sister and Mokuba playing in the water and then there were no other thoughts. What had happened to him and where in the world was Seto?

While Joey was talking to himself he found that he was in a place that looked so familiar and then he knew where he was, he was at his grandparents home back in New York and when he looked in the window he was eight years old again. He entered the house and there was his grandpa sitting in his favorite chair watching I Love Lucy on their black and white television set.

George Wheeler looked up and saw his grandson standing there and he smiled and held out his arms and Joey ran to him and as his grandpa picked him up and sat him on his lap Joey said "Why am I here?"

George smiled down at his grandson and he said "Well I guess you're here trying to figure out what has happened to you and I'm not the person to be asking that question to. You need to find the person and I bet that if you go through that door over there you might find some answers."

Joey got down and after kissing his grandpa good-bye, Joey walked through the door and found himself looking at the figure of someone he never met and as he got nearer to that person he began to feel really strange like he was floating on air and then the figure turned around and he was face to face with who looked like an old man with a very long white beard.

"Are you the one I'm suppose to talk to?" Joey asked.

The old man sat there on what looked like a stump and he folded his arms across his chest and he said "What do you want to know?"

Joey had tears in his eyes and he said "Why am I here and not back home with my family and the man that I love?"

The old man smiled at Joey and he said "Son you're very sick, in fact you have a tumor on your brain and the doctor's can't operate to try to remove it without either making you a vegetable or you dying on the operating table."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing and then he sat on the ground and whispered "Can I live with that thing on my brain?"

They old man said "Son you need to go back and talk to the doctors and listen to what they have to say to you and then you and your family have the hardest decision to make. You need to go back now."

When Joey opened his eyes there were machines around him but he couldn't talk or move. Just then one of the intensive care nurses noticed that he was awake and rang for the doctor who came running and then he said "It's good to see that you're awake, now we can start taking off some of these machines so that you can talk. You need to lie very still and do as the nurses say and I'm going to go let your parents and Seto know that you're awake." Then the doctor left to go get them.

While the nurses were telling Joey that he needed to cough they removed the tube that was down his throat and then one of them gave him a little sliver of ice to suck on and the doctor walked into the room and he said "Joey is now awake and his vitals are getting better. Only one at a time can go in there to see him, who will it be?"

Seto looked at Frank and Mary and he said "Mary you go first." She kissed Seto and then her husband and followed the doctor to the intensive care unit and there laid her son and tears filled her eyes and she walked over to the bed. One of the nurses said "He still won't be able to talk for a little while, but here is a tablet for him to write on." Mary thanked her and then she kissed her son and he wrote "What happened to me?"

Mary then told him "The doctors told us that it was the tumor and it was pressing on your brain and that caused you to have a seizure and you were brought here and well now we have a decision to make, but you need to talk to your father and Seto before I say anymore."

Joey wrote "I love you mom with all my heart." Mary kissed her son and the said "I'll go and let your father come and see you." Then she left and as Joey was lying there he thought about that dream he had and what decision he had to make.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Making the decision that could change his life forever...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Frank entered the room he wondered what he was going to say to his son and when he saw that Joey was crying he knew that he had to tell him the truth. As he stood over the bed, Joey opened his eyes and he cried "Daddy, I don't want to die."

Frank lowered the railing and sat on the bed and took his son into his arms and as he rubbed his back he said "Son we have to talk."

Joey knew that by the tone of his father's voice it wasn't going to be a social visit and he said "What is it?"

Frank then took a deep breath and he told his son "You're a very sick young man and the doctors are doing everything in their power to help you but there is one thing that you have to decide to do that just might give yourself a better chance of living.

The tumor that is on your brain is in an area that they can't operate without either killing you or making you a vegetable so they've told your mother, Seto and I that they could use Chemotherapy and Radiation to try to shrink the tumor and just maybe it might get rid of it completely but as the doctor said there is no guarantee that this will work.

So if you chose to go through with it then you need to let them know as soon as possible."

Joey closed his eyes and then he looked at his dad and he said "I had a weird dream that I was talking to some old man with a long white beard and he told me that I had to go back and make a decision that could help make me better, so I guess that if it might work then I'll tell the doctors to get on with it. Dad I'm really scared that if it doesn't work then I'll die and I don't want to die."

Frank held his son as they cried tears of sorrow and then he lifted his head and looked down into his son's eyes and he said "You're making the right choice son, I'm very proud of you."

Joey then asked his dad if he could go and ask Seto to come there, he really needed to let him know what decision he's made and could he please tell mom what he's decided." Frank kissed his son and he left to go get Seto. As he walked down the hall he stopped and closed his eyes and said "Dear God, please let my son get better. He is so much loved here and we don't want to lose him. Amen. Then he walked into the waiting room and touched Seto's shoulder and said "Joey wants to see you."

As Seto walked down the hall he wondered if Frank told Joey about his condition and if he made any decision about whether or not to have the Chemotherapy and Radiation. As he walked into the room Joey smiled and held out his hand and as Seto took it into his and sat one the edge of the bed, Joey told him "I've decided to have the procedure done and hopefully it will work."

They held each other and silently said their own prayers and Joey closed his eyes and went to sleep. Seto sat there looking down on the one person besides Mokie that meant the world to him and he wanted nothing more then to take Joey home and hide him so that nothing would happen to him but he knew that he couldn't so he would have to go along with what decision Joey made and pray that it would work.

Serenity woke up and she looked around the room and her parents were asleep on the couch and Mokie was lying on the other couch. She stood up and after writing her parents a note telling them where she was going, she walked down the hall and asked the Nurse sitting at the station "Where's the Chapel?"

After the Nurse told her she walked till she found it and she went in and sat down and then she got on her knees and as she looked at the Cross in the front of the Chapel she bowed her head and prayed "God, this is Serenity Wheeler. You helped me get better a few years ago and I need a favor from you. You see my big brother is in need of a miracle, he has a tumor on his brain and they can't operate and if you can find it in your heart to help him I'd be so very grateful. You see I love him so very much and he's always been there for me and I want him to continue to be for me for the rest of my life. Amen."

Then she began to cry and then an elderly gentleman with a long white beard sat down next to her and he whispered "I heard your prayer and it made me very sad because I too prayed to have my own brother saved. God heard me and I bet he heard you too." Then he smiled at her and got up and left the Chapel. When he left she felt so tranquil and she got up and walked back to the waiting room and curled up in the chair and went to sleep.

Joey asked Seto to ring for the Nurse and when she came in to see what he wanted, Joey asked her to please tell the doctor that he needed to talk to him. She smiled and left the room to go call the doctor. Seto sat there and they talked about all the things that they wanted to do and if the procedure worked then they would definitely be doing them once he got released from the hospital.

Then the door opened up and his doctor walked in and Joey said "When can you start the Chemo and Radiation?" The doctor smiled and said "Early tomorrow morning and I want to talk to you about some of the side effects that you'll be having from both. You'll probably lose all your hair and not only on your head, you'll have terrible bouts of nausea and be throwing up a lot, you'll even have horrible mood swings and sometimes they can be horrific and you're family will have to be told this because not meaning to you can and probably will hurt their feelings and try to alienate yourself from them. Now that I've said all of this, do you still want to proceed with the Chemo and Radiation?"

Joey looked at Seto who nodded his head and Joey said "I'm more then ready." The doctor shook their hands and left to make the arrangements for Joseph Wheeler to begin the regiment of Chemo and Radiation.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Joey starts the treatments...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

After the doctor left, Joey asked Seto "to please let Yugi and the others know what's wrong and tell them that I am going to try really hard to get better."

Seto smiled down in the eyes of his beloved pup and he told him that he'd "go call Yugi now." Joey kissed Seto and then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Seto walked back to the waiting room and Frank and Mary had just told both Serenity and Mokie what treatments Joey was going to have and they both were crying and as Frank and Mary held them tears ran down Seto's face as he walked over and looked at his family and said "I have to go talk to Yugi because Joey wants him and the others to know how he is and that he's going to fight really hard to get better.

Frank stood up and he put his arm around Seto's shoulder and Seto held onto him like a drowning man would hold onto a life vest and Frank whispered "My son is a fighter and you and the others will see that even if the odds are against him right now he won't ever stop fighting." Seto smiled at this man who has welcomed him and Mokie into his family and he kissed Frank's cheek and went to go to the Game Shop to talk to Yugi.

When Seto got there he found the others were already there and as he walked in Solomon went over and asked "How's Joey doing?"

That's when Seto fell apart and nearly hit the floor if it weren't for Solomon and Yami grabbing him. They helped him into the living room and as tears ran down his face he told "everyone about the tumor and how Joey was going to receive Chemotherapy and Radiation treatments in hopes of shrinking the tumor and maybe it might just destroy it all together."

Yugi walked over to Seto and he said "Joey is a fighter, I've seen him fight for what he feels is the right thing and I know that this fight is going to be one of the hardest he's ever going to have but I also believe that he will win this one too. We all have to believe in him and send him our love and prayers and you'll see he'll be fine."

Solomon smiled at his grandson and for some reason he felt deep down in his soul that what Yugi just said was right, that this is going to be one hell of a fight but it's one that Joey will win. Tea stood up and she said "Solomon will you please lead us in a prayer for Joey to get better?"

Solomon smiled at her an he held out his hand to Yugi who held it and he held out his hand to Seto and as they all took hands and formed a circle and bowed their heads, Solomon said "God, we ask you to please send your love to our friend Joseph Wheeler who is fighting for his life and give him your strength to survive this fight and please could you see it in your heart to grant this old man one last wish, to see Joseph walk through the door of this Shop smiling and healed. He has friends and family that loves and needs him and I love that young man as if he were my own grandson. Make him strong again, we ask this in your name. Amen."

Seto wiped his face and as he looked around the room at all of Joey's and now his friends he knew that somehow all their love and prayers were going to help Joey in this fight.

He then stood and said "I love all of you for being here for not only Joey but for me and his family. We all love every one of you and I know that it is this love you all have for Joey is going to help him in his fight." Then he walked to the door and as he was about to close it, Yami touched his shoulder and he said "Seto he will be just fine." Seto left and went back to the hospital.

The next morning Joey started his first regiment of treatments and as he watched the Nurse put the syringe into his IV and she said "It'll take a while for it to get into your system and as he closed his eyes and silently prayed that this would make him better, the old man with the long white beard appeared in front of him and the old man said "You have so many people praying for you and sending you their love it is such a beautiful sight. Now it is your turn to return that love and fight like you've never fought before and never give up." Then the old man walked out of his room.

Seto walked in then and Joey asked him "if he saw an old man with a long white beard that just left here?" Seto looked at him and said "I didn't see anyone."

Seto stayed till visiting hours were over and the doctor came to tell Joey that tomorrow they would begin the Radiation treatments and from now on you will be having blood taken everyday to see how your immune system is reacting to the Chemo and Radiation and then once a week I will order you to have an MRI and Cat scan to see how the tumor is reacting to the treatments. Joey thanked the doctor and as he left, Seto kissed Joey and said "I'll be back tomorrow."

After Joey had been receiving the treatments for about a week, the nausea finally struck and he was a very sick young man. He threw up and he lost his appetite and the doctor told him "You have to keep eating and if you don't then I will order that you have a feeding tube inserted and the Nurses will give you nutrients to you that way."

Joey looked at the doctor and out of the blue he started yelling "What the hell do you know how I'm feeling? You no good son-of-a-bitch, you stand there acting so righteous and mighty telling me that if I don't eat that you're going to order a feeding tube inserted into me, well I like to see you do that now get the hell out of here and leave me the hell alone!"

Seto couldn't believe the way that Joey was talking but then he remembered what the doctor had told them about the mood swings that Joey would probably be having, but still it didn't make it right for him to be talking to the person who was trying to save his life and when Seto tried to talk to Joey about it, well Joey went off on him ordering him to get out and never come back.

Seto left and went to the waiting room and as he sat down Frank knew that something was wrong and when he asked him about it, tears filled Seto's eyes as he said "The mood swings have begun and all of you have got to be ready to hear Joey yell things at all of us that he's never ever said before."

Mary went over to Seto and she held him in her arms as she whispered "It's the drugs that are making my baby act like that, I love him and I can forgive what he is going to be saying as long as I remember that this is something that is hopefully going to make my son better."

So began the next round and it only got worse and soon Joey was nearly alienating everyone around him but then the old man with the white beard came into his room and as Joey was about to let his anger get the best of him the old man said "What are you doing? You need their love and you're trying to drive them away, stop this and open your arms and embrace their love and accept them into your heart. Without your family and friends you're nothing but an empty shell of a person, so stop being nasty and ask for forgiveness and you'll see things will get better."

Joey closed his eyes as he whispered "The pain is horrible and they see me throwing up all the time. I don't want them to see me this way. I'm so scared that I'm going to die and if they all go away it won't hurt so much if I do die, at least they won't have to witness me dying."

The old man put his hand on Joey's head and closed his eyes and he was saying something but Joey couldn't make out what is was and then the pain started to lessened and the feeling of nausea left him. The old man then lifted his hand and he said "You are a very lucky young man to have all those people praying for you and you'll see that it isn't all in vain." Then he left the room and for the first time since the treatments started Joey slept through out the night without getting sick.

The next morning as he laid there waiting for the nausea to begin, Joey wondered who the old man was and how was he able to ease the pain and stop the feeling of him wanting to throw up? Joey was determined to find out who that old man was.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...The next phase of treatments and Joey get a bit of good news...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey has been having the treatments for over two weeks when the doctor came and told him and his family that they have to stop for awhile because his body is beginning to deject the Chemo and Radiation, but then the doctor smiled and as they stared at him, he said "We got quite a surprise, when Joey had his last MRI and Cat scan it showed that the tumor was shrinking and we are hoping that it continues to shrink even though the treatments have stopped."

Mary started to cry along with everyone else in the room and then a Nurse came into the room to check Joey's vitals and asked everyone if they could please step outside till she was done and then they could come back in. Joey asked her "Do you know of an old man with a long white beard, because he appeared to me in a dream and then he came in here and read me the riot act about my attitude towards everyone."

Sylvia smiled at Joey as she took his blood pressure and as she wrote the numbers on his chart she looked down at him and said "It sounds like you've met Theodore Roberts, he is an retired Minister who use to come in here and visit the sick and everyone loved him even though he was quite opinionated and who speak his mind to anyone he didn't care if it was the President of the United States if he thought that he needed to hear something, well he'd say what he thought."

Joey listened to her and then he said "Well in my dream he looked like he could have been one of God's Angels and when he spoke to me well I got this tranquil feeling as if everything would be aright. I wonder if you could find him and ask if he'll come talk to me something I'd really appreciate it."

Sylvia finally finished with his vitals and as she started to leave she turned to Joey and she told him that she'd call Theodore and let him know that you'd love to talk to him and I bet that you'll get a visit from him soon.

Two days later Theodore did come and see Joey and when the door opened and Joey saw who walked in a smile appeared on his face and he held out his hand and said "Thank you for coming, I really need to talk to you."

Theodore took Joey's outstretched hand and smiled down on this young man who needed to talk to him and he said "What can I do for you?"

Joey had tears in his eyes as he said "The doctor said that the tumor is shrinking but they had to stop the treatments and now I'm terrified that the tumor might start to grow and that it might kill me and I don't know how to deal with the idea that I might die."

Theodore lowered the railing and sat down on the side of the bed and he took Joey into his arms as tears flowed down his face and then Theodore whispered "Listen to me, no one really knows how to deal with what life throws at them, all I can say is just make sure that you never stop fighting and that you have a positive attitude and believe that this situation will keep getting better."

Joey looked up into those eyes that seemed to have so much wisdom in them and as he listened to what he had to say Joey decided to do exactly what he said and then he said "You have been a blessing to me through all of this and I want to say thank you for listening, telling me that I need to watch myself and for just being here, I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't been here."

Theodore smiled at Joey and then he said "Will you pray with me?" Joey nodded his head yes and then Theodore said "Dear Lord this young man is trying to keep a positive attitude about what has happened to him and he still needs you to touch his hear and soul with your love and give him your strength to help him keep fighting and we ask this in your name. Amen."

When Joey opened his eyes and looked up at Theodore he saw tears on his face and he raised his hand to wipe them off and that's when Theodore smiled at him and he said "Keep up God in your heart and there isn't anything that you can't do, just put your life in his hands and who knows maybe all of this will disappear and you'll walk out of here an healthy and very happy young man." Then he kissed Joey's forehead and walked out of the room.

Joey thought about what Theodore said and he closed his eyes and folded his hands and said "Dear God I really need your strength to keep going and God I really don't want to die so please will you help me and if not then I'm kind of scared to die but if that's what you want then I will be happy to be with you in heaven. Please make me better. Amen."

While Joey was praying his parents quietly opened the door and they heard him praying and they bowed their heads and prayed too. As they heard what he was saying it nearly tore their hearts out but they knew that it was all in God's hands now whether their son lives or not, so they too asked him to make their son better and let him live.

When Joey was through he opened his eyes and saw his dad and mom over by the door and they were praying too and when Mary saw her son's tear filled eyes she hurried over to him and took him into her arms and held him and she rubbed his back and kissed his cheek as he husband walked over he went to the other side of the bed and the two of them held their son and gave him their love and strength to know that he wasn't alone in this, that they as well as Serenity, Mokuba and of course Seto and all of his friends were praying and sending him all their love.

As Joey felt their arms go around him well something happened and for the first time since all of this started he felt like what ever happened he would be alright.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...Joey has good and bad days...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Yugi and the gang came to see Joey and it wasn't a real good day. He was having hard time with not knowing if he was going to be alright or if the tumor was going to kill him. As the door opened up, Joey tried to keep a smile on his face but something was wrong and Yugi knew it.

"Joey what's wrong and please don't try to lie to me." Yugi said.

"Yug, I'm scared to death that I'm going to die and I don't want to die." Joey said as tears ran down his face.

Tea and Mai came over to the bed and Mai wiped the tears from Joey's face as she said "Come on where's that nothing is going to beat me look that you always have on your face?"

Joey smiled up at her as he said "Leave it to you to get me to smile, you always had that power over me didn't you?"

Tea then softly said "Joey, I'm always saying friendship is the best thing and today isn't any different. I know how frightened you are, I've been there myself and it was you and the others love and friendship that got me through that difficult time in my life and I'm not about to stop preaching friendship just because I know that sometimes you all get so tired of hearing it is going to make all the difference in the world, so here I go. Friendship, I know how clique it sounds but it is our friendship and love for you that is the strongest thing in the world right now, so here's to you my dear friend, I'm giving you all my friendship and love to show the world that it can make a difference."

Everyone in the room joined hands and as they all stood round the bed holding hands with Joey, Yugi said "To Friendship, let it live one forever."

The door opened and the doctor walked in with a smile on his face as he heard and saw the amount of love these people had for their friend and he said "I have great news."

Just then Frank, Mary, Serenity, Seto and Mokuba walked in followed by Solomon Motou and then the doctor said "I just looked at the recent MRI and Cat scan pictures of your brain and the tumor has completely disappeared, your going home young man, your going home!"

The room erupted in cheers and everyone was hugging and kissing each other and some how the poor doctor got grabbed and he was hugged and kissed too. Then the door opened up and in walked Theodore and he smiled as he saw all the excitement going on and as Joey saw him he smiled and held out his hand and as they moved out of the way, Theodore walked over and took Joey's hand in his and he said "I'm so happy for you Joseph."

Joey smiled up at this man who wouldn't let him take out his frustrations on the ones he loved and who told him not to stop fighting because if he did well what was the use of even trying to get better if you're just going to lie down and die. Then Joey said "Thank you for all you've done for me and for making me listen to what I was saying to the ones I loved and for making me see that I had to fight even if it looked like a losing battle."

Theodore squeezed Joey's hand as he said "Can we all give praise to the Lord up above; I would like to say a prayer on this great day."

Everyone in the room joined hands including the doctor and they all closed their eyes and bowed their heads and Theodore began "Heavenly Father, we are here today to thank you for all your strength and love that you've give this young man. For being here to show us that even though it looks bleak there are a silver lining and that miracles do still happen. Thank you for giving our friend and son back to us and we will always be grateful for you listening to our prayers. Amen."

Tears flowed in that room and as Theodore started to leave, Joey said "may I give you and hug for being my friend?"

Theodore leaned over and embraced Joey in his strong arms and he whispered "Remember never stop believing and praying because miracles do happen." The he kissed Joey's forehead and he left.

Everyone one in that room including the doctor felt such a tranquil feeling come over them and as Joey closed his eyes he said a silent prayer "Thank you God for hearing my prayers and for giving me back my life."

Mary wiped her eyes and she said "Let's all go and let Joey rest for a little while alright."

So one by one they all gave him a hug and kiss and as they all left and Seto stood beside the bed, Joey looked up and he said "I'm the luckiest man in the world right now."

Joey did go home and he and Seto got married and he never forgot to give thanks everyday in prayer to God for letting him live and be with the ones he loved.

THE END………

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, emochick131, ShakiraShakira and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...Thanks again...


End file.
